


Micro Machine's Symphony

by orphan_account



Series: Defenders of the Universe: Marvel's Paladins [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creative License, F/M, Fusion, Gen, Marvel Universe, Omega Sentinel Analogue, Origin Story, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge, lover of machines, impartial to humans, gets sidetracked on her quest to find her missing father and brother.~ I am atrocious at summaries ~





	Micro Machine's Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something totally different towards the middle of the fic, I dunno where it went wrong honestly.

Pidge absolutely loved robots, more so than humans even, but that didn't take very much anyway. She's been obsessed with them since she was a toddler, catching her first glimpse of the invincible Iron Man at four years old. She'd give anything to analyze that armor, maybe even her brother if he weren't missing and could still beat her at video games. There was also that new hero, Brighthawk, if she's remembering correctly. His armor is also rather impressive, and getting a closer look at it would be far easier than Iron Man, thats for sure. So far, though, she's only encountered small projects at her internship outside of Garrison. 

That is, until she was offered a spot on a minor Sentinel's repair. She should have known not to trust these people, they were the one's that got Matt and her father sent into space. Hell, she was only here to uncover more info from their mission seeing as the data-logs were split between them and Garrison. It was no surprise that she wound up missing from classes for just under a month, much to the concern of her squad mates Lance and Hunk. 

Pidge wakes in a stasis chamber, unsure of how she got there as well as to why. Last she remembers is sneaking off to hack into their systems, finally having the time to do so. Must've gotten caught. Whatever, thats not important now. What _is_ important is that she's in a damn stasis pod. From what she gathers just by taking a quick peak outside, she can tell she isn't supposed to be awake yet. Something was going on, evident by the flashing lights of the alarm system she can faintly hear. There's a persistent tingling in the back of mind, as if she can feel lots of things. Too many things, coupled with the rumbling of the facility. She makes to move but soon realizes she's restrained within the pod. Wonderful.

'Why the hell am I even in this thing?' Pidge thinks to herself. Of course nothing is more annoying than being tied up in a small space while there's such a large ruckus going on not too far away. Its rather infuriating really. The tingling wasn't helping. Alright, she just has to concentrate, it can't be too hard to brainstorm a way out. Shit, she should have payed attention to the escape lesson. A quick look up grants her ample information on what was going on. 

The source of the security breach stood before her, not noticing her conscious state. There they all stood, the aforementioned Brighthawk, some really large guy wearing a cloak, Colossus of the X-men, Nightcrawler and Magik. Such a thrown together team, she wonders if there are any more elsewhere. That doesn't matter right now, all that matters right now is that they'll get her out of here. Instead of feeling relieved, however, Pidge's fight or flight response and endorphins kick in. 'What, these are good guys, why's this happening?' Pidge's body begins to react on its own, easily breaking the restraints, freeing her from her claustrophobic prison.

Of course this got their attention, some tiny, frail looking girl bursting form within a reinforced cylinder is something to behold. 

"What the f-," started the guy in the cloak, only to be cutoff by Brighthawk.

"No time for that, man, thats the guy! The last missing person," he says, making to grab Pidge and presumably escape. She wasn't having that; instead, she took his hand and threw him through the wall, and remnants of the stasis chamber, behind her. This earns her a snicker from "Cloak Guy", only to hear a "Hey!" from behind her. The others ignore the happenings, having been satisfied by hearing that they'd found the last missing person. Something isn't right, though. Pidge didn't want to throw the poor guy! She didn't even know she _could_ throw him! 

"I'm sorry miss, he's a moron. A super powered moron, but a moron nontheless," says Cloak Guy. "Wait, you can tell I'm a girl?" she asks, as if it were the time. "Dammit, this whole time it was that easy to tell?!"

"I mean not really, bu-," the mysterious man was cutoff yet again by Brighthawk, who'd placed his hand over his mouth. "Look kid, that doesn't matter, we need to get out of here." And he was right, they needed to go, ASAP. It took very little effort to escape the facility, but the X-men stayed behind to handle some guy named Bastion while the three of them make their way out of there.

Some time later, Pidge is dropped at the Garrison safely as the two of her would-be saviors left. They seem.. familiar. Their mannerisms remind her of people she already knows but she can't quite pinpoint it. That is, until she encounters Hunk and Lance for the first time in what feels like forever. 

"Oh Pidge I'm so glad you're okay!" Hunk says as he squeezes her in a bear hug. Normally she would avoid this much contact, but the big guy was too adorable to deny. Lance, though present, barely spoke. It was as if he was deep in thought, a true rarity. That's fine, she can do without his excessive talking for now. Its when he reaches to ruffle her hair that she senses something amiss. She gets that same response she got back at the facility and just like then, she retaliates and tosses Lance. 

Before he can even hit the wall, his body switches places with the Brighthawk armor. It was extremely fast. Like, nanoseconds fast, its amazing Pidge could even see it as it happened. 

Lance, as Brighthawk, could only groan. "What the hell Pidge, do I look like a dummy?" 

"Uh, Lance?" Hunk questions.

"Yeah?"

"I think you may want to take a look at yourself."

Lance pauses, looks down, begins to panic, and remembers this has happened before. "Why do you keep throwing me?!" he asks, voice filled with worry and annoyance. 

Pidge ignores his question, and instead fumes. "Why didn't you tell me you were Brighthawk?! I thought you were sneaking off to hit on girls, not go out and play hero!" Pidge exclaims, clearly infuriated with the boy. "Well, if I had known you were a girl I'd have just stayed and hit on you! Besides, Hunk is H-Bomb, like.. the Hulk's younger, nicer brother," Lance says, trying his best to defend himself. Pidge only half-hears the bit about Hunk, choosing to go red in the face instead. Lance, realizing what he'd just admitted to, goes beet red. The three of them stand there in silence for a far too long.

Hunk sighs. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a long, long night."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I based Pidge (just barely at this point) on Omega Sentinel, with a few tweaks, of course. I'll expand on her abilities later, for now she just has super strength (Marvel class 50) and superhuman reaction speed due to the nanomachines that give her her abilities. Next up, Hunk followed by the edgiest of them all, Keith. Bet you can't guess who he's gonna be based on. (These aren't in chronological order)


End file.
